


Papi… y mami

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La suya es una familia no-tan-tradicional, le pese lo que le pese a Georg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi… y mami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esta historia es ficción, y por nada del mundo le pondría Georg a su perro un nombre tan pomposo como Maximiliano von Listing-Schäfer, o al menos eso quiero creer yo.

**Papi… y mami**

 

Maximiliano von Listing-Schäfer no se anduvo con rodeos a la hora de exigir atención. Sin tanta ceremonia, se subió de un brinco al regazo de su Papi #1 y gimoteó pidiendo caricias. Muchas de ellas. De preferencia, detrás de la oreja y en la barriguita, por favor y muchas gracias.

—Te llaman —se burló Gustav, sentado al lado de Georg—. Anda, que se impacienta y te golpea con su patita.

—Sigo diciendo que no es justo —murmuró Georg, pese a todo, cumpliendo con su deber y acariciando a Maxi a lo largo del costado en movimientos circulares—, no soy su único dueño.

—No, pero eres el oficial, y es lo que cuenta. _Así que rasca, papi, rasca con ganas_ —remedó la voz aguda que en un universo alterno él estaba seguro que Maxi tendría—. _Oh sí, sí, qué rico. Dame más._

—¿Y se supone que ese es Maxi o eres tú? —Inquirió Georg, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a Gustav y arqueando una ceja—. Porque francamente…

—¿Qué?

—Tú también puedes tener voz de adolescente chillón cuando te corres.

—Tan sucio…

—Bah —desdeñó Georg la sugerencia—, son tus gemidos de los que hablamos, no los míos.

Maxi, ajeno a su pequeña querella, movió la patita trasera repetidas veces. Si de prueba servían sus orejas hacia atrás y los ojos entrecerrados, se podría afirmar que la estaba pasando en grande.

—Ya, basta. Molesta a Papi #2 —dijo Georg, alzando al pequeño perro con una mano (tenía pesas que le representaban más esfuerzo que el propio Maxi) y depositándolo en el regazo de Gustav.

Éste lo aceptó sin oponer resistencia. —Ow, bebé. Ven acá conmigo. ¿Mami se ha puesto de malas? ¿Otras vez la menopausia?

Georg gruñó. Lo que le ponía de malas era que Gustav optara seguido por olvidar su acuerdo de ser ambos Papá, y lo cambiara por el tradicional Mami y Papi, en especial porque era a él a quien le tocaba siempre el rol femenino. Hasta cierto punto, le recordaba a aquellos años en el kindergarten cuando jugaban a ser sus personajes favoritos de televisión, y él no obtenía el papel que deseaba.

—Gus… —Dijo por lo bajo y en tono amenazante—. No empieces.

— _Ay, pero mami, no te enojes con papi_ —volvió Gustav a la carga usando la voz con la que se hacía pasar por Maxi. Como si el propio Maxi entendiera su papel en aquel teatro, le puso ojitos tiernos y ladeó la cabeza—. _¿Besito?_

—Besito, pues… —Se inclinó Georg hacia Gustav, y en el último momento, apoyó los labios contra la peluda cabecita de Maxi.

— _¿Y papi no merece un besito?_ —Siguió Gustav con su juego de ventriloquia.

—No sé, ¿lo merece? —Replicó Georg con una pregunta capciosa—. Tendría que pensármelo.

— _Claro que sí, porque papi te aaammmaaa_ —alargó Gustav cada letra, y enfatizó su juego usando las patitas de Maxi para explicar cuánto.

—Ajá —desdeñó Georg los intentos de Gustav por congraciarse de vuelta con él—. Pues si papi me ama tanto, debería dejar de llamarme mami, uh.

—Tsk —salió de los labios de Gustav, con su propia voz.

—Hablo en serio —refunfuñó Georg, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué clase de desarrollo va a tener Maxi con nosotros si cree que tiene mamá y papá siendo los dos hombres, eh? Va a crecer traumado.

Gustav se rió, y el gesto terminó por irritar a Georg.

—¿Va en serio? Porque tampoco es de lo más normal tener dos padres. —Ante los ojos como dagas que Georg dirigió en su dirección, Gustav se corrigió al instante—. Bah, quise decir común. Si acaso, ¿qué tan normales podríamos ser teniendo a los gemelos coexistiendo a nuestro lado?

—Si lo pones así… —Muy a su pesar, Georg no pudo evitar que la comisura de los labios se le curvaran hacia arriba—. ¡Pero! —Amenazó con el dedo índice muy en lo alto—, nada de mamá.

—¿Has escuchado eso, Maxi? —Se dirigió Gustav a su muy peludo y canino hijo adoptado, levantándolo en el aire para quedar a la misma altura—. Mami-…

Georg carraspeó.

Gustav puso los ojos en blanco. —Mea culpa. Es decir, Papi #1 prefiere que te dirijas a él con todo el respeto posible. Así que nada de mami, ¿hemos entendido?

A modo de respuesta, Maxi sacó la lengua y le lamió la punta de la nariz.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Son incorregibles los dos —masculló Georg, fingiendo no tolerar sus tonterías, aunque por dentro burbujeando de una extraña emoción cálida—. En fin… Voy por una coca-cola a la cocina, ¿no quieres algo?

—Mmm, ¿una cerveza? —Dijo Gustav, poniendo su mejor imitación de ternura. Una copia algo barata de la que Maxi sabía hacer, pero lo suficientemente buena como para ganarse los favores de Georg.

—Vale. En un momento te la doy.

En cuanto Georg abandonó la habitación, Gustav le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Maxi. —¿Ves? Mami puede ser la mejor-…

—¡Escuché eso! —Gritó Georg desde la cocina, sin enojo verdadero.

—… y también dar mucho miedo —finalizó Gustav en voz baja—, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. ¿Mami por siempre y para siempre, verdad? ¿Estás de mi parte?

Nuevo lametón, y Gustav quiso entender en esa pequeña acción que Maxi estaba de su lado.

Le gustara o no a _mami_ …

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
